Chaos 1/11/16
SEGMENT 1: GM Shane McMahon comes out to a big pop. McMahon grabs a mic. McMahon: Welcome to MONDAY NIGHT CHAOS!!! we have the most elite wrestlers on the planet for you all to watch. Of course, I'm a businessman, so I get down to business. In 3 weeks, we have the Royal Rumble. The wrestlers of Chaos have been granted 10 spots into the match. Tonight and next week, there will be TEN matches to determine those spots. Also tonight... We will crown the first ever International Champion in a fatal four way match featuring competitors from FOUR continents. Stay tuned, because it's gonna be a hell of a show. MATCH 1: Pentagon Jr. Vs Aero Star Aero Star defeats Pentagon Jr. in 8 minutes with a moonsault. After the match, Pentagon stares down Aero Star as he walks to the back. SEGMENT 2: The four competitors for the International Championship are announced to be Kenny Omega, Kalisto, Kazuchika Okada, and Neville. Shinsuke Nakamura is backstage preparing for his match when interviewer Michael Cole comes up to him. Cole: Hello Shinsuke, and welcome to Chaos. Now we know youre destined for big things here, but what are your plans going forward? Nakamura: I'm going to enter the rumble. I'm going to BomaYe everyone. I'm going to win. And then I'm going to win the World Championship. Yeahoh Michael Cole. Nakamura walks out for his match. MATCH 2: Shinsuke Nakamura vs Baron Corbin Nakamura wins at 11 minutes with an armbreaker causing Corbin to tap out. MATCH 3: Randy Orton vs Tyler Breeze Orton wins at 9 minutes with an RKO. SEGMENT 3: Kenny Omega is backstage training when Michael Cole goes up to him. Cole: Hey Kenny. Considering you're the most accustomed to the American style, you are probably the favorite to win in the International Championship match. Now that being said, what do you think of the other competitors? Omega: WHAT do I think? I think they don't stand a chance. Kalisto? Too short to do anything. Kazuchika Okada? All I need to do is duck his clothesline. And Neville? I won't let him get to the top rope. I'm Kenny Omega and once I get that title, I'm going to hold it f-f-f-for life. MATCH 4: Chris Sabin vs Hideo Itami Itami wins at 10 minutes with the shotgun kick SEGMENT 4: Daniel Bryan comes out to the ring to a huge roar from the crowd. Bryan: Did you guys miss me? Well I'm here and I'm here to do what I always have done, and that's be the best wrestler in the world! I know the talent on Chaos is the deepest in probably all of wrestling history, but guess what, the best of them all is still the American Dragon, Daniel Bryan. So here's my intent. I'm entering the Royal Rumble. And all I need to do is - Kevin Owens music hits and he comes out to a mixed reaction. Owens: All you need to do is what? I'll tell you what. You need to beat me. And perhaps I would have gone easy on you, if not for the fact that you're a dirty liar. You're the best, really? Are you forgetting who else is on this brand? KEVIN OWENS. And if anyone from Chaos is winning the Rumble, it's me. So here's the deal, Daniel. When I beat you tonight, and when I win the Royal Rumble, and when I become champion, maybe then I'll give you a shot at the title. But for now, it's my time, and you're not going to stop me. Shane McMahons music hits and he comes out to the ramp. McMahon: I can't argue with either of you. You both do have good claims. But here's how we'll settle it. At the Royal Rumble, neither of you will compete in the match. INSTEAD, it's going to be Kevin Owens vs Daniel Bryan... FOR THE CHAOS WORLD CHAMPIONSHIP!!! Owens and Bryan stare down as the segment ends. MATCH 5: Kenny Omega vs Kalisto vs Kazuchika Okada vs Neville - International Championship Okada wins at 18 minutes after catching Neville mid moonsault with a huge Rainmaker. After the match, Okada celebrates with the title but Kenny Omega comes from behind and nails him with the One Winged Angel. The show ends with Omega standing over Okada.